


Harper's Heaven

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Harper makes love to Justin for the first time. Based on and during the episode "Baby Cupid". First ever JustinXHarper mature story. Title reference: Harper's Island





	

That night, Justin and Harper went home to Justin's house, and they knew no one was home. Jerry was in an evening baseball game, while Theresa was manning the shop. Justin was glad Alex and Max were not noticing him because both were in Alex's room trying to fix Cupid's arrow.

Justin said, "Yes! No one's here. All is clear, Harpy."

Harper said, "Why are we here for, Justin?"

Justin said, "You'll see." He leads Harper in his room, and opened a lamp there. He said, "I don't want anyone to know what we'll do in my room."

Harper was confused but she said, "Well, whatever it was, tonight, I'm all yours, Justin." Justin just smiled and opened his camcorder and started recording. He placed it on the bed desk and he lay Harper down on his bed. Harper was feeling even happier tonight as she feels she will get something out of Justin's being in love with her.

Justin said, "I'm all yours tonight, Harper. You'll love it." He took off his shirt and Harper liked what she saw, his buffed chest and all. And she could faint anytime due to being near the one she loved. She kissed Justin, and Justin didn't want to let go of that kiss.

Harper broke and begged, "Strip me, Justin, strip me."

He smiled and said, "I love how you beg for me to strip you." Before he can do it, he fondled with Harper's C-cup breasts and she moaned. She said, "Yeah, squeeze them the way I like it Justin, ahh, ahh" he knew what Harper was waiting for. She continued, "I never got squeezed like this. I really saved my breasts for only you, Justin" as she kept moaning in muffles.

He can't take it anymore, and his dick got harder. He wanted to strip her now, and ride her! He said, "Harper… I… can't… take it… no longer." She knew that his member was now erect, and she said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

He peeked at Harper's skirt and he was surprised she wasn't wearing any panties at all. He grinned upon what he saw and he said, "Harper, you weren't wearing panties all day weren't you?"

Harper said, "Well, I don't have all night. I must feel… it from you!" he then took off his jeans and his boxers and when it came out, it was big and long. Longer than Max's!

She was cheerful to see it and she sucked on Justin's long dick and she was good at it. She was giving the best blowjob that not even his ex-girlfriend Miranda can give! He thought, she's _really good! Good thing I broke up with Miranda. She (Harper) can do better than her!_

Justin was now getting all hurt from the blowjob and he kept moaning. Until he said, "Harper, stop, My turn."

She gladly stopped and he lifted her skirt and licked her awaiting pussy. She moaned at every lick Justin did her, as if she never experienced it before. She moaned, "Oh, Justin, Ohh!"

After a few minutes he was done and satisfied, but his hands can't wait no more. He first put his dick in Harper's pussy and then proceeded to strip Harper while she was lying down on his bed. He did not anymore take her coat off, he just slowly unbuttons her blouse and her bra pink popped out, and so did her bellybutton. He liked what he saw. Not to mention it was strapless.

Harper's perky breasts rise and fall with every breath she made. His hands went back to squeezing them, and he can feel his member even erecting more, and tightening Harper's little hole. She moaned at the pain it was giving her, and Justin unclasped Harper's front-hooked bra, and he was even delighted to see Harper's natural, C-cupped boobs. They were as white as snow, and her nipples were salmon pinkish.

He kissed Harper again, and he kissed her from her lips, to her neck, all the way to her breasts where he kissed, sucked and even licked her nipples; he even bit her nipples. She just moaned more and said, "Oh Justin, you make my girlhood tremble… Oh Justin"

He wasn't done, and he said, "I love you so much, Harper. You're body's perfect. I can never ask for anything more." Harper just smiled. He now humped her and she kept moaning, and kept humping her. He said, "Look at me, I'm riding you!" but she can't answer. She was now moaning and crying in between. She even shed a tear. Justin said, "Harper, am I making you cry?"

Harper said, "Don't worry about me, just keep fucking me…"

He continued and she said, "Justin, get off me… I'm about to cum!"

He did get off, and her liquids splashed on Justin. It even made her skirt wet. He then said, "watch out, I'm gonna cum on you too." He cummed as well, and it hits Harper's mouth, her face, even her breasts and her bellybutton. They were both a mess.

He came to Harper, now exhausted, and he said, "I love you so much Harper. I can never ask for anything more but you."

Harper was happy too, and she didn't bother to get up from Justin's bed. "I love you, Justin." She was partially naked because her blouse was open, her bra was open, and her soft, round mounds peeked out. But her hair was all messed up.

He lay down next to her and he said, "Next time, let's do it again."

Harper said, "Next time. I'll wait for it."

Then, Alex and Max came in and Max said, "I fixed it!" only for both of them to see Justin naked and Harper half-naked. Alex said, "Harper?" Max said, "Justin?"

They just stood there, and Alex fainted, "Harper, why you…" Max got a gushing nosebleed and fainted too, but with a smile.

Harper said, "Why did they faint?"

Justin said, "I have no idea."

They went back to bed and shared the cushions.


End file.
